Hard Candy
by Arctique
Summary: Já tentou morder um doce duro demais e se arrependeu? SB Songfic


**Aviso/Disclaimer**: 1. Harry Potter, seus personagens e produtos pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos; apenas lúdicos. 2. _Hard Candy _pertence ao Adam e toda a tropa de Counting Crows.  
**Rating:** T  
**Personagens:** Sirius Black e Bellatrix Lestrange  
**Sumário:** Já tentou morder um doce que era duro demais e se arrependeu? SB Songfic  
**Angst/Drama**

* * *

**Hard Candy**

* * *

_On certain Sundays in november  
When the weather bothers me  
I empty drawers of other summers  
Where my shadows used to be  
And she is standing by the water  
As her smile begins to curl  
In this or any other summer  
She is something altogether different  
Never just an ordinary girl_

* * *

Quando Sirius Black – tataraneto do ilustríssimo Phineas Nigellus Black, filho dos nobres primos Orion e Walburga Black, além de parente dos McMillan, dos Bulstrode, dos Gamp e dos Crabbe – completou nove anos, em novembro, fitou a pilha de presentes finíssimos (sem graça nenhuma, em sua opinião de criança) com estafa visível em seu olhar esnobe de bruxo rico e respeitado. O melhor deles todos era o do tio Alphard, sem dúvidas – uma coruja. Olhou a sua volta e sentiu-se diminuído. Não havia alegria em suas festas nada infantis; apenas as risadas forçadas de sua mãe e o burburinho misturado ao embater das taças de champanhe e vinho tinto. As crianças que freqüentavam seus aniversários eram tão sérias quanto seus pais, e o detestavam. Podia ver a inveja, a maldade e a soberba estampada em seus rostos sóbrios, imutáveis, como se já tivessem nascido com aquela expressão de superioridade comum a todos os puros-sangues. Isso tudo, somado ao fato de que a grande maioria dos convidados eram garotas, e Sirius as detestava, desanimava-o ao extremo.

Em seu próprio dia de comemoração, era o mais recluso do salão da _mui nobre_ casa dos Black.

Walburga exclamou alto, cumprimentando um casal elegante no outro extremo do ambiente, atraindo sua atenção. Uma criaturinha loura e muito sisuda saiu de trás deles e inclinou a cabeça respeitosamente, recebendo um afago da Sra. Black.

– Seu primo está com os outros presentes dele, Narcissa. Por que não entrega o seu pessoalmente?

Sirius suspirou entre dentes, cada vez mais irritadiço, ao ver sua prima caçula aproximar-se com uma postura ridiculamente altiva para alguém que mal saíra das fraldas.

– Feliz aniversário. – dispensou-lhe aquele mesmo gesto educado de antes, mas ali ele pôde detectar uma falsidade absurda nos movimentos programados dela. – O doce é de Bellatrix, as roupas são minhas e o livro é de Andrômeda.

Recebeu o embrulho enorme de seda vermelha amarrado num lindo laço dourado, indiferente. Ganhara vestes requintadas, um livro de bruxaria oriental, e um pirulito. Presente estranho; era um pirulito grande e delicioso, porém duro demais.

– Obrigado, Narcissa.

Logo, duas outras meninas – muito morenas e com feições nada semelhantes – juntaram-se à loura. Se alguém desavisado visse as três em fileira, jamais adivinharia que eram irmãs. Andrômeda, a mais velha, logo faria onze anos e Bellatrix tinha a idade de Sirius.

– Parabéns, primo. – disseram em uníssono, em tons também diferentes. Andrômeda era sincera em seus votos; Bellatrix, não.

– Obrigado, Andy e Bella.

Os olhos quase negros de Bellatrix reluziam na penumbra do recinto, ocultando algum mal iminente. Sempre temera aquele encarar perigoso, como se previsse um futuro catastrófico estampado nele – um acidente que ela lhe causaria de propósito, invalidando-o para a eternidade, ou talvez a própria morte pelas mãos dela. Tinha medo de Bellatrix desde que a conhecera, mesmo não lembrando exatamente em qual ocasião específica o encontro havia acontecido.

Walburga Black chamou todos para o banquete oferecido à mesa central, com o auxílio de um sem número de elfos domésticos atipicamente bem-vestidos. Ele sentou-se simetricamente à Bellatrix a contragosto, como na maioria dos eventos de suas vidas, sendo bombardeado durante o jantar inteiro pelo brilho obscuro de suas íris focadas em si de modo perturbador.

Concomitantemente, surgiam os elogios a respeito dela, tecidos por sua mãe e seu pai, na mesa de jantar, em presença de Cygnus Black e Druella Rosier – genitores das três primas. _"Bellatrix está crescendo e tornando-se uma moça bonita. Em breve irá se casar com o filho dos Lestrange." _ou _"Essa Bellatrix sabe se portar muito bem, além de que é uma Black ao pé da letra, com personalidade forte e decidida."_ Sirius fremia violentamente a cada comentário, como se esses fornecessem ainda mais poderes malignos a sua prima de mesma idade.

Revirou o filé de unicórnio defumado com molho de cogumelos crocantes, evitando a intimidação proposital dela a muito custo. O que era tedioso tornara-se um pesadelo por conta de Bellatrix. Por vez ou outra, trocava um olhar reconfortante com Andrômeda, que comia fina e prazerosamente.

– Bella, por que você gosta tanto de assustar o Sirius? – Andrômeda ralhou, já no portal da casa, reprovando o receio do primo em acenar-lhes de volta, em despedida.

A resposta foi uma gargalhada cremosa, misteriosa.

Sua irmã mais velha meneou a cabeça após lançar uma última olhadela para Sirius, agarrado à perna da mãe e franzindo as sobrancelhas em puro desagrado, o pirulito de Bellatrix em sua boca.

* * *

_(...)  
Time expands and then contracts  
When you are spinning in the grip of someone  
Who is not an ordinary girl_

* * *

Sirius apaixonou-se em algumas ocasiões com o ardor de uma criança, na pré-adolescência.

A primeira borboleta a tocar seu coração foi ninguém menos que Andrômeda – sua prima e a menina que julgava mais interessante no bolo restrito de meninas puros-sangues convencidas. Estavam prometidos um para o outro desde seus nascimentos, ligados por aquele elo indissociável que vinha ao mundo com todos os Black da família, numa busca desesperada pela sobrevivência de sua herança no mundo bruxo. O laço não podia ser mais óbvio - a primogênita de Cygnus casada com o primogênito de Orion. Era mais comum do que se imaginava ver dois primos em primeiro grau de tão importante linhagem noivos, por imposição de seus pais. Sirius logo passou a gostar da idéia, ao contrário de Andrômeda. Aos quinze anos, no turbilhão de emoções da juventude recém-descoberta, ela já não mais seguia tão à risca os preceitos dos Black. Em parte, isso se devia a seu afastamento em função do período escolar de Hogwarts – fato que afetava a todos os herdeiros de grandes famílias, quando encontravam seus onze anos. O mundo fora da alta sociedade e a convivência com todos os tipos de gente era um choque para alguns e uma desagradável surpresa para outros. Como último recurso de preservação, Salazar Slytherin – bruxo de sangue-puro e rico – fundara a Casa da Sonserina, ambiente da tradicional escola de magia e bruxaria que acolhia somente os de sua classe: os mais refinados membros do topo da cadeia alimentar bruxa.

Tanto ele quanto Andrômeda não foram selecionados para a Sonserina, o que foi um verdadeiro baque para Walburga e Druella.

Andrômeda não tinha de quê reclamar, afinal, a Corvinal abrira seus olhos para o mundo real e a obrigara a conviver com pessoas muito melhores e mais agradáveis que as de seu convívio anterior, no cotidiano social dos Black.

Muito menos Sirius, que fizera seus melhores amigos na Grifinória.

Nesse ponto, em que secretamente eram felizes, ambos convergiam na vergonha da família. Sirius ouvia as lamentações de sua mãe sem mover um único músculo, ao contrário de Andrômeda, que enfrentava Druella e, a cada dia que passava, dava-lhe mais motivos para chorar. Isso cativara Sirius definitivamente, transformando a figura parental de Andrômeda em objeto feminino de profunda adoração e afeição. Aos treze anos, ele tentou beijá-la na margem do lago, sendo repelido com uma risada de escárnio que ficaria gravada em sua mente até o dia de sua morte. Andrômeda afirmou amargamente que jamais se casaria com qualquer pessoa que fosse sangue-puro, mesmo que apreciasse a companhia de Sirius. Explicou também que não gostava de garotos mais jovens.

Então, entre tantos beijos sem gosto e toques que apenas aplacavam a força de seus hormônios em descontrole, amou filha caçula de Caspar Crouch, depois se apaixonou por sua prima, a filha mais velha de Harfang Longbottom, e namorou às escondidas com uma garota trouxa da Grifinória, tomando gosto pelo perigo.

Nenhuma dessas aventuras vingou, tornando o belo Sirius solteiro aos quinze.

Na época em que Narcissa, com quatorze anos, ficou noiva de Lucius Malfoy, o destino cínico e infalível o fez tremer novamente sob o olhar de Bellatrix, desta vez noutra perspectiva. Ainda era apavorante e causava-lhe as piores transpirações, porém uma metamorfose física e essencial acrescentara a ele tonalidade sedutora, que prolongava sua sudorese até a noite, quando acordava ensopado em sonhos impuros da adolescência. Talvez fosse mesmo um masoquista sujo e digno de execração, mas não havia remédio. Detestara-a tanto que acabara caindo na armadilha dos sentimentos fortes demais. Estava perdidamente louco por sua prima Bellatrix, traído pelo medo de seus olhos escuros e felinos.

O medo de experimentar o risco que ela apresentava.

Então era essa a tragédia que sempre via nos olhos dela?

O amor?

Apesar de parecer a coisa mais insana da Terra, sabia que possuía alguma chance, diferentemente de quando com Andrômeda. Bastava esperar que Andy arranjasse algum marido trouxa; e a preferência por Bellatrix seria inevitável. Ainda não estava noiva de Rofolphus Lestrange e, era bem verdade, sequer aprazia-se com a proximidade dele.

Aos dezesseis anos, o sabor atravessado da fuga de Andrômeda com o sangue-ruim Ted Tonks desceu-lhe pela garganta com uma dose de realidade. Cygnus Black quase perfurou a parede onde a tapeçaria da família descansava geração após geração, maculada com uma ferida aberta sobre o nome de Andrômeda Black. Não eram mais três filhas, e sim duas. Druella morreu no ano seguinte ao ocorrido; seu câncer acelerado pela deserdação abrupta. Walburga sofreu também, recorrendo inúmeras vezes à tapeçaria, devaneando sobre quem mais ocuparia tão digno lugar de esposa do herdeiro dos Black. Sirius pensava que a resposta era simples – Bellatrix. Todavia, o casamento dela com Lestrange já se encontrava em fase de planejamento; tarde _demais_ para uma reviravolta. Nesse período, as broncas e insatisfações em relação a Sirius ficaram mais freqüentes.

Andy escreveu-lhe diversas cartas após seu sumiço, as quais ele escondeu com esmero, para que ninguém lhe roubasse o endereço e viesse à caça dela. Após cinco meses, enviou-lhe uma única e derradeira frase: _Não me escreva mais, é perigoso._

Queimou todas as cartas, assim como suas perspectivas e convicções.

* * *

_(...)  
You put your girl up on a pedestal  
Then you wait for her to fall  
I put my summers back in a letter  
And i hide it from the world  
All the regrets you can't forget  
Are somehow pressed upon a picture  
In the face of such an ordinary girl_

* * *

No último Natal que Sirius dividiu com os Black, o clima tenso envolveu a mesa ricamente farta e decorada. Bellatrix retocava o canto dos lábios com o guardanapo, fitando-o daquele jeito inquietante e habitual, completamente alheia ao futuro noivo a seu lado. Ele tremeu, em reposta já esperada. Uma cascata de reações que se repetia desde a infância, ocultando sentimentos diferentes. Bellatrix não mais o olhava com a intenção de assustar, nem Sirius a correspondia com o nervosismo de uma criança amedrontada. Miravam-se como dois amantes às escondidas, dois infiéis de sangue e de sentimentos – Bellatrix, porque desejava o próximo desertor da família em lugar do homem com quem se casaria, e Sirius, pois traía a confiança de Lestrange e manchava a honra da família, manchando Bella.

O barulho estridente da prata cara sobre a louça austríaca ecoou como um sinal de guerra. Bellatrix retirou-se, afirmando estar enjoada, e Sirius a seguiu, assegurando que cuidaria de sua saúde.

Entre suspiros contidos e gemidos abafados contra o travesseiro e suas próprias mãos, deixavam que as tempestades contidas em seus corpos espelhassem a natureza devastadora da chuva de inverno, do lado de fora. A carne de sua carne. O sangue de seu sangue. Confundiam-se os cabelos idênticos, a pele simétrica, os genes preservados por séculos. Seus objetivos sempre opostos.

Naquele instante, o pavor e o ódio cultivados por Sirius fluíam sob a fúria avassaladora da consumação. Bellatrix mantinha o olhar fixo em si – mais perigoso, mais assassino, mais desejoso...

Acordou pela manhã com os olhos inchados e as bochechas úmidas de um pranto infinito. O peso dela sobre si era grande demais para sua consciência. As memórias voltaram uma a uma, fragmentadas em sonhos e pesadelos. Recordou o aniversário cujo presente fora um pirulito açucarado e rígido.

Doce e duro.

Não poderia ter Bellatrix para si, e não era culpa de Lestrange, infelizmente. Talvez nunca a tivesse detestado de verdade. Talvez simplesmente não tivessem sido feitos para estarem na mesma família, na mesma época, no mesmo país.

Ou talvez só fossem duas pessoas que caíram em tentação, hipnotizadas por suas diferenças psicológicas fascinantes e insuportáveis. Sirius não queria prosseguir com todo aquele plano de manutenção da pureza genética dos Black, assim como Bellatrix recusaria veementemente qualquer ato que fugiria à etiqueta da nobreza bruxa.

Sentiu um beijo suave em sua orelha, seguido da voz rouca matutina.

– Somos doidos, Sirius...Isso nunca vai dar certo.

Doce e duro.

– Não, Bella. Não vai.

* * *

_And when you sleep you find your mother in the night  
But she fades just out of sight  
So there isn't any sweetness in the dreaming  
And when you wake the morning covers you with light  
But it's just the same hard candy you're remembering again_

* * *

No mês em que Bellatrix noivou, Sirius decidiu que já era hora de abandonar sua carapuça de indiferença à família. Aprendeu com James Potter e Remus Lupin a encarar o mundo com a coragem de um grifinório, distanciando-se notoriamente de casa e suas origens. Estava à beira da formatura em Hogwarts, quando, depois de outra série de brigas, desertou. Walburga Black gritou enlouquecida por dias a frio, insultando-o ainda mais que Orion. Outra cicatriz na tapeçaria em menos de uma década – uma verdadeira tragédia. Agora só restava Regulus, o caçula, o último Black.

À noite, Bellatrix escapava do leito para alisar a lacuna deixada pelo nome recém-apagado. Mentiria se dissesse que não esperava por aquilo.

Sirius recorrera a James, recebendo uma gorda ajuda de seu tio Alphard, que se sensibilizara pelo garoto. Walburga perdeu o resto de sanidade que ainda lhe restava com o posicionamento favorável ao traidor de seu irmão, e fez-se através de sua varinha a terceira mancha na tapeçaria. A família estava arruinada, quebrada e repleta de membros que sujavam seu sobrenome com suas escolhas absolutamente condenáveis. A sombra do fim ameaçava a linhagem dos Black, a _mui nobre _família de puro-sangue bruxo.

Aproveitando-se dessa fragilidade, o Lorde das Trevas, em ascensão, estendeu sua mão para os que ainda restavam e eram fiéis ao sangue. Bellatrix não pensou duas vezes antes de agarrá-la e tornar-se uma das mais violentas Comensais da Morte, junto com seu – agora – marido. Defendiam a pureza e a supremacia dos bruxos, aliada à subjugação dos trouxas e mestiços.

Dumbledore, Sirius e seus amigos fundaram a Ordem da Fênix, em prol do fim do reinado de terror de Voldemort e seu banimento do mundo bruxo, assim como o de todos os seus partidários.

Objetivos opostos. Lados opostos.

Então aconteceram as mortes, as lágrimas, a luta, o sofrimento, o pânico, a esperança, a traição e a queda de Voldemort. Azkaban nunca abrigara tanta gente antes. Enquanto a sociedade se recuperava de suas dores, Sirius, injustamente julgado e trancafiado, murchava longe da luz e perto de Bellatrix. Suas celas eram dispostas frente a frente, como naquele jantar de aniversário, como na maioria dos eventos de suas vidas. Não encontraram outra saída além da autopunição e os xingamentos raivosos pela noite, apaziguados pelo torpor horrendo dos dementadores. Guerrearam assim por mais de uma década, destruindo todos os seus sonhos naquela convivência devastadora e anestésica, onde qualquer sentimento mais intenso virava alimento de seus carcereiros – eles adoravam o amor.

Sirius tornou a associar Bellatrix a uma memória assustadora e traumática. Bellatrix tornou a acreditar que Sirius não passava de um bebê chorão e covarde.

Não havia mais a doçura em suas diferenças.

* * *

_And when you sleep you find your mother in the night  
But she fades just out of sight  
So there isn't any sweetness in the dreaming  
And when you wake  
The morning showers you with light  
But it's just the same hard candy you're remembering again_

* * *

Sirius foi o primeiro a fugir. Entretanto, como que perseguindo seus passos, Bellatrix retornou à liberdade cerca de dois anos depois, com a ajuda do Lorde fortalecido. Encontraram-se novamente numa batalha crítica, onde Sirius protegia o filho do falecido James Potter e as duas frentes se chocavam com toda força.

Cara a cara.

Duro. Doce?

Os olhos de Bellatrix anunciavam a tragédia lida por Sirius há tantos anos atrás, que pareciam até mesmo séculos. Gostaria de poder ter dito algo além dos impropérios e das provocações, mas era sempre assim. Na presença assustadora e arrebatadora de Bellatrix, tudo quanto podia fazer era se encolher ou enfrentá-la com a coragem que os amigos lhe haviam ensinado. Os amigos mortos e injuriados pelo fanatismo de Bella e sua gentalha.

Talvez simplesmente não tivessem sido feitos para estarem na mesma família, na mesma época, no mesmo país.

Talvez não devessem ter - tão opostos - sequer se conhecido.

Um clarão arrebentou o peito de Sirius, provindo da varinha de Bellatrix. Estava partindo em mil pedacinhos que se desprendiam ao infinito...Harry precisava de ajuda. Precisava...

O menino da cicatriz foi a desespero ao ver o corpo do padrinho cruzar o véu, para outra existência.

E Bellatrix, com os olhos maníacos apagados, soube que havia mordido com excesso de voracidade seu próprio doce rígido demais.

* * *

_It's just the same hard candy  
You're remembering again  
Again _

* * *

**FIM**

N/A: Argh! Não consigo suportar a imagem de Sirius e Bellatrix juntos, mas eu tive que colocar essa fic pra fora!  
Pronto, passou.  
Não esperem mais nenhuma do gênero.

Beijo beijo, até a próxima!


End file.
